A Guardians Journey
by GorsolTPL
Summary: When Ash is 8 he finds a secret that will change his life. with the knowledge he gains and his training in mind, body, and aura he will become a better Ash, a stronger Ash, a wiser Ash. a aura guardian.


**Authors Note:**

 **Hello readers! My name is GorsolTPL. As of now this is my first Fanfiction, so don't expect much at first. I would greatly appreciate if flamers pissed off. If you don't like it, don't read it. Or better yet go make your own story. To all of those who give constructive comments, please comment away! I would love for you guys to give me ideas on how to make my story better and how I can become a greater writer in general.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Obviously.

 **WARNING: There is use of strong language and adult themes in this story.**

"Speech"(Human)

'Thoughts'

" _Pokemon speech_ " (Only Ash can understand this unless it is specifically said otherwise.)

" **Telepathy** "(likely won't be used much)

' _Written words'_ (letters, signs, books, etc.)

 **Any other form of communication I have not thought of but will be used in the future will be listed in future chapter's keys.**

Chapter 1: Everyone has a beginning

Ash was a regular 8 year old kid. Like most children his age, he loved pokemon. But to him it wasn't just a pastime or a hobby, it was life. He lived in a peaceful town called pallet, his house on the edge of town. He lived with his mother. His father disappeared when he was little. Whenever he could, he would go to the forests around pallet and professor Oaks lab to see the wild pokemon and those captured by trainers.

He was out in the forest playing with some of the wild pokemon he had befriended. While playing he ran deep into the woods to an unknown area. But, being the oblivious boy that he was he did not notice. As he ran he was not looking where he was going and ran straight towards the side of the bottom of a cliff. As he turned his head forward, he noticed that the wall of uneven stone was inches from his face.

Knowing he had no time to stop he squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up. After a few seconds of nothing, he cautiously opened one eye to find himself in a cavern.

"What is this? I could have sworn there was a stone wall in front of me" said Ash.

He stood up off the ground and walked out the entrance. After he turned around he saw nothing but a rock face.

"What's going on?!" he said

He raised up one hand and thrust it forward only to see his hand pass through the rock face.

"Huh?" he said confused.

He then walked forward back into the cave. To his amazement the underground lake was crystal clear. He said one word "Beautiful".

On the other side of the lake he saw a podium. He slowly walked around the perimeter of the lake while taking in the sights all around him. The walls and ceiling of the cavern had crystals covering them. It looked like the crystals themselves were giving off light, lighting the entire cavern up. When he reached the podium he looked down to see a book, a very large book at that. He picked it up and flipped the cover open.

On the front page the book read ' _Dear, young aura guardian I know you are wondering what is going on. You are part of a race of humans known as aura guardians. My friend Celebi has shown me that our proud race has severely declined since my death. You are a very powerful aura guardian, but your potential is locked by the lack of teachers to show you how to control your aura. That is why I have made this book, so that you may learn to be an aura guardian. It is the job of every aura guardian to protect the weak and the innocent. I know this sounds like a lot but just read this book and practice. Sir Aaron.'_

"W…what?!" Ash said. "I'm an aura guardian!"

He fell back onto the hard ground and clutched his head in thought. He knew the stories of the aura guardians, everyone did. His mother used to read stories of aura guardians to him before bed. He knew they were real, just uncommon. After a minute he realized how long he had been gone. So, he picked up the book and left.

Once out of the cavern he started sprinting home only to find that he had no idea where he was. He stopped as he heard the sound of water. 'There's a river that flows by pallet!' he thought. 'I just have to follow it till I get to pallet. After thirty minutes of walking he finally saw his home and sprinted towards it.

Once he got there he opened the door and yelled "Mom I'm home!" His mother came out of the other room and yelled "ASHTON KETCHUM WHERE WERE YOU!". Ash cringed from the sudden loud noise. "I got lost mom. I had to follow the river back." He said. "Well ok, but get in the shower now while I make dinner.". First he went up to his room and slid the book under his bed.

2 Years later

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. 'Who turned on that Damn alarm' Ash thought. He had already been up for an hour and was getting dressed for his morning jog. He didn't need the thing; he had been waking himself up for almost two years now. After getting changed he walked down stairs and said "See you later mom" as he walked out the door. He looked around and thought 'nice day. Not a cloud in the sky'. He jogged down his usual route saying hello to the residence of the town that were awake every so often. As he was jogging back he thought back to the book he had received. 'I wonder what I would have been like if I had not received that book' he thought. 'Well time for my meditation'. An hour into his mediation he had an epiphany, 'I'm learning about my aura, but if I want to become a pokemon trainer I need to know about pokemon too.' He thought. 'If only there was a way… I got it! I can ask professor Oak to tutor me.' Ash thought.

At that thought ash finished his meditation and did his workout and the rest of his morning routine. After his routine he went to Oaks lab. "Well here I am, I hope the professors here." He then knocked on the door. Hearing this the professor shouted "Come in!" . "Hi" Ash said as he entered the building. "Oh hello Ash. What brings you here?" Oak said to the boy. "Well, I was wondering if you would tutor me in pokemon training. I could also help around the ranch with the pokemon." Said Ash. After mulling it over for a few seconds he said "Hmm… sure why not. I could use some help". "Thank you very much professor Oak" Ash said with a smile plastered across his face.

 **A/N:**

 **Well what did you think? Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just getting used to writing like this. There will be more chapters as this is not a oneshot, and I will try to update a least once a week. Comment on how I can improve please! :) Bye!**

 **P.S: this is a reposting of the original chapter to fix some grammar and spelling mistakes as well as adding a little more content and transitions because of the comments given on how I could improve this. Thank you for your comments! Still a short chapter though :(**


End file.
